far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 621 - Boxers and/or Briefs
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #621 - Boxers and/or Briefs is the six-hundred twenty-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirtieth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Election Results Kurt starts a live recording and leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie. He observes the damage he caused to one of the Dungeons and sees the spawner itself is still intact. He puts a warning in front of the video and then mentions how much anxiety the election caused him. Kurt says that no matter who you are, you can watch and enjoy all of his content. However, he is still going to voice political concerns as he feels that is his right. Kurt is just as upset by the world news as he is when he hears people who disagree with his views angrily leaving his channel. Kurt's specific comment says that Donald Trump voters and supporters are of course welcome on his channel. $43,426.44 have been raised for Child's Play Charity. He also promotes Desert Bus For Hope, a charity marathon that's commencing. Question: Has there ever been a time when you've regretted your decision to make YouTube your full time career? Is there a specific reason? Have you ever regretted using Patreon? What is the reason? There have been no regrets for starting YouTube despite some of the difficulties he has run into. If anything he regrets not trying harder. Hank Green interviewed Kurt for YouTube Gamers, and Kurt said that he would not have been able to continue doing YouTube as much as he has been thanks to Patreon. Changes will be coming to Patreon, including expanding access to and improving the Patron Server. Question: Of what color are your underpants? Recommendations? Kurt says that the color changes as he often gets a variety pack. He references the boxers/briefs questions, and decides to tell everybody that he wears boxers...over briefs. Kurt tries to justify it by saying Snoop Dogg does too as the briefs give support but the boxers look cool. Kurt has recently been trying boxer-briefs as he is unable to find some slim fit boxers. He does say that dark blues and grays are common. Question: Occasionally during Far Lands or Bust you break into song, do you do this in real life away from Far Lands or Bust? Also, what do you do to relax, no reason, just asking, we all need to relax. Unless he is being goofy or joking he does not burst into song. Kurt enjoys a good hike to relax, and kind of actually likes doing chores. Question: How do you think Cone will kill you in Forza Horizon? He already knows because they played together. Question: What's your least favorite country? Italy or France? Kurt has only been to France and does not really have an answer. He only went to Paris for Minecon and Disneyland Paris, and did not get the full French experience. Kurt would also pay respect at the memorials for D-Day, and have some wilderness for him. Italy has Rome which is bursting with history. The Mayan pyramids in Mexico is as far back in history as Kurt has gone. Question: If you had one place in time to visit, and or change, when and where would it be? He references the just concluded election, and says the future is where he would go. Kurt is not a big history buff so there is not really a time and place to go see. Kurt then makes the decision to go for a four-day episode and Wolfie is not happy enough to acknowledge him waking for a while. Question: Did the freezer help with your broken hard drive? Cheers! Kurt's document hard drive failed, and has pieced together a temporary fix until he can buy a new one. Quite frequently he was told to put the hard drive in the freezer. Kurt put the hard drive in the freezer and until now forgot about it. Nothing too serious was lost, that he realizes. Question: With the recent charity streams I was wondering, what monetary donation would have to be achieved to get you to drink a whole cup of that taster's choice instant coffee? Calling out the donor talking about rolling back his desire not to do absurd charity stunts. Kurt gets out into an ocean where briefly he can see no land. He discusses taster's choice being very very bad, and that he would have to buy a whole unit of it. Wolfie pushes him down a hole Kurt starts digging to probe a Zombie noises. Question: Can you explain to me why the areas under the corners of your lip are sacred grounds that no beards may touch? I see all you top class bearded men, okay you and Beef, insist on this area of beardless zone. What gives man? Cone confirms that he meant that, and Kurt says that beard simply does not grow there on him, only more scruffy dudes. Kurt also reveals that Vintage Beef really uses beard oil. Kurt digs in the Hidey Hole, and talks about donation incentives he is thinking of. Kurt tells everybody to be kind to each other and goes to bed. Trivia * The end slate links to a Sonic UHC and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - February Event 4: Finland.